Flow improvers for refined products, such as gasoline and diesel, typically contain a drag reducing agent and a carrier fluid containing alcohol, glycol, glycol ether and/or their mixtures. The majority of the cost of the flow improver typically lies with the carrier fluid. However, different formulations of alcohol, ether, ester carrier fluids have often tested unsatisfactory due to safety and price.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,732 attempts to solve the problem of carrier fluids by having the bulk polymerized polymers suspended in water. However this suspension can have a tendency to cause fouling in the refined product pipeline which can be attributed to precipitation of hydrophilic ingredients.
There exists a need to determine a cost effective fluid capable of operating as a carrier fluid for hydrocarbons that is compatible with hydrocarbons but does not cause fouling in the end product.